This little bunny of mine
by GarekiGilbird
Summary: England left for two years, trying to become a grown man and beat the one he calls 'Frog'. Can he prove how much he's grown ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA. ;- ; **

This is my first story. C: If you like it please review! I will probably continue if you enjoy. C:

**Third person POV.**

The small British blonde was grinning as his cape was blowing in the wind. He was running around, holding his little bow and arrow, looking for good targets. He wanted to show 'Francy Pants' how much of a man he's become. England was still young, in fact, he is only 15, but he understood most things and despised being called a 'Child' or a 'Kid'. Anyways, England last saw France two years ago, he was fed up and tired of his insults, so he just disappeared. He was obviously still in Britain, but nowhere France could find him. England ran up to the top of the hill, the place where Francis used to cut his hair. The blonde stopped in his tracks and looked down at his feet. The wind blew, his hair blowing with it. 'Francis..If only you would understand...I want to be like you, I want you to like me.." He though. A frown was now upon his face, he didn't like this feeling. He grasped his cloak, right where his heart was. "Ouch.." He said aloud. "It hurts here..It's feels tight.." The blonde let out a loud sigh. 'I want to see him..' He thought.

**Francis Bonnefoy POV.**

I was laying in the meadow, not just any meadow, the one where I met England. 'It's been exactly two years since I've seen mon petit lapin (My little bunny.)' I turned to the side and sighed sadly. 'I miss him so much, he was so adorable..' I was willing to shred a tear, he did mean a lot to me, in fact, I still do. I closed my eyes and images popped up of England blushing or sleeping, I found it adorable, I chuckled to myself.

**Arthur Kirkland POV.**

'I should stop being sad, I'll just find more targets.' I thought. I looked around and eyed his surroundings, my eyes narrowed, there was someone or something on the floor in one direction, I couldn't quite make it out. My curiosity took over. I jogged down the hill and dashed into the meadow. As I was running I was hit by many flowers in the face. "Bugger off!" I shouted as I slowed down. I stopped in my tracts, looking down, my eyes went wide and my mouth dropped. "F-France..!?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Francis Bonnefoy POV.**

I opened my eyes and I intently gasped. I couldn't believe it, it was England, right here, right now. I was overjoyed. "England!" I wrapped my long arms around his small body and pulled him down into a tight hug. "I can't believe it!" I said in a joyful tone. "F-Frog.." England said in a soft crackly voice. I felt his small arms wrap around me, my heart almost stopped from happiness. "Mon lapin! (My bunny!) W-Where have you been, all this-" I was stopped by he soft cry. "I-It's all your fault, wanker!" Even hearing his offensive words brought me joy, but that soon turned into a frown. "What did I do..?" I said calmly, trying not to raise my voice. "Y, you always treated me like such a child, like you was always better! I've always felt the need to prove my self, even though you're only 3 years older!" I heard his tender voice turn into slight anger. "Désolé (Sorry.)" I whispered into my ears. "But you was so small and cute, I couldn't help it." I sensed his anger and realized him from my grasp, I sat up.

**Arthur Kirkland POV.**

'Small?! Cute?!' I thought. "H-How dare you frog! This is exactly why—" I stopped myself. I've only just talked to him, and it's been such a long time, I can't believe we're already arguing. I sighed loudly. "Frog..I want to show you how much of a man I've become." I said, my thick eyebrows furrowed. "I'd like to see that~" He said, in his normal perverted tone. I watched him arise. "Follow me!" I said in a rather excited tone. A smirk grew on his lips as I began to walk. "Hurry up, frog."

**Third Person POV.**

England wanted to reach his destination as fast as he could, so he started to jog. "Oi! Hurry up, oldie!" He shouted. France jumped a bit from his shouting and began to hurry. England headed towards a dark forest, two weeping willow trees stood tall by the entrance. They both walked to the entrance and they eyed the trees. "Beautiful~" France said as he looked up. England turned to look at France with his emerald green eyes. "Yes, yes they are." He said softly with a smile. As France was enjoying the sight, England tugged on his sleeve. "Come on." The blonde Frenchman nodded and followed England into the forest. "What're you going to do again?" France asked with pure curiosity. "I'm going to prove to you how much of a man I've become, don't forget frog!" The small Brit growled. France chuckled and then smirked. From the face he was pulling, you could easily guess that he was thinking dirty thoughts. "Honhonhonhon~ How are you going to do that~?" He asked, his smirk growing wider.

**Francis Bonnefoy POV.**

'He's wants to prove he's a man~?' I smirked widely.

~Francis thoughts~

"England you're so cute~" "F-Francis, t-touch me more, ahh!" England moaned loudly as I sucked on his neck and teased his erect nipples.

~Reality~

I've only just realized England was explaining to me the whole time, I never noticed. "P-Pardon..?" I asked quietly. England growled "Have you been ignoring me the whole time!? What ever, I'll just show you!" England stopped in his tracks, revealing his bow and arrow that he's been hiding in his cloak. He lifted it up high, pulling the string and arrow back.

**Arthur Kirkland POV.**

'This time I'll show him..' I thought as I concentrated on my target. "See that mark on the tree?" I eyed the spot I was talking about. I realised the arrow and it went flying, hitting the target bang on. I turned to him and said smugly "That's my target." Frog just stared and grinned. "Is that your proof~?" He said teasingly. My mouth dropped, it took me time to be able to hit my targets bang on, he didn't even appreciate it. "I bet you couldn't do it! It takes a lot of time!" I shouted. "I was thinking your proof was going to be something different." He turned to me and smirked. "Like what?!" I said, my blood was beginning to boil. "Hmm~ something only adults can do, something naughty~" He said cheekily. 'What in the name of...?!' I though, my head tilted. He placed his fingers on my chin and lifted my face up. My face became a crimson colour. His face leaned closer and my body shivered. 'What is he going to do!?' I though I saw his soft lips heading towards me.

So this is my second chapter! You can probably see that I'm new, It isn't great. But if you liked please review, it's means alot!

Also, thanks to my last reviewer, I had a mini happy spas attack because of it. ^-^'


	3. Chapter 3

**Francis Bonnefoy POV.**

'This is my chance!' I leaned closer to the blushing little blonde and placed my soft lips onto his. It was only a quick kiss since England began to blush even more and pulled away. "W-What do you think y-you're doing!?" He backed up, covering his face from embarrassment. "Well, I was planning to show you how to become a adult~ But you're too much of a baby, guess I can't." I teased, I know that England will do anything to prove himself, and I can easily trick him into things. "I-I'm a adult! I'm no baby, you wanker!" He squeaked. 'Cuter by the minute~' I though as a smirk spread across my face. "Well, tell me what adults do with each other~" I waited a few seconds for his answer, he eventually made a small sound, I took that as a signal that he didn't understand. "Want me to show you?" I said, this was a serious question; I don't want anything to be forced, or to hear my mon petite lapin cry out in pain. He blushed deeply and gave a small nod. I instantly licked my lips. 'This will be good.' I reached my hand out and gestured him to come closer, he did so. (By the way, England isn't tiny, he's about the size of a average 15 year old and France isn't a giant, but he is taller than England.) I reached my arm and wrapped it around his small waist. His face was as red as my favourite wine, it honestly turned me on. "Now, just let me do my thing, don't fear, little one." I leaned close and placed my lips on his, this time I used more power. I licked his bottom lip, asking for a entrance. England slowly opened his mouth and I instantly slid my tongue in, tasting the wet caverns in his mouth. England made small sounds, it sounded like he enjoyed.

**Arthur Kirkland POV.**

'W-What is this feeling..?' I thought as his tongue explored my mouth. "Mhm~" I couldn't help but make noises, it felt surprisingly good. He wet, flexible tongue rested on mine and then started to swirl around my mouth. I thought it was time for me to actually move my own tongue, so I started to move it. I felt a smirk on his lips and I shivered a little. His tongue started to play with mine, the sensation was incredible, and who knew a kiss could be this affective? I felt a weird sensation happen further down my body, I knew exactly what it was. I squeezed my legs together hoping that France wouldn't notice. As our hot passionate kiss continued, I felt something tug on my cloak, I opened an eye and I saw France's free hand pull on my cloak, I didn't really mind, for once. Our hot kiss eventually ended, since we both need to catch our breath. I breathed heavily and turned my head to the side, there was no way I could face him after doing such an embarrassing thing. "Mon lapin, was that your first kiss?" He said with a sweet smile. "O-Of course not! I do this stuff all the time!" I lied; I wanted him to think I was a man, even if it meant lying. "What..?" His smile turned into a frown. "U-Uh yeah! That's why I'm so good!" I saw with a nervous smile. 'Why did he stop smiling?' "Please tell me you're lying." He said, looking straight into my eyes, his expression was angry, the look sent a shiver down my spine. "What..? Why, isn't it good that I kiss people? Are you jealous?" I said, grinning. "...You don't understand, if you don't tell me it's a lie there _will_ be consequences." He said sternly. I heard his tone, I knew he wasn't joking , I should just tell the truth. "I...I was lying.." I said, holding my head in shame. I heard a loud sigh of relief, I looked at France, he was smiling widely. "I'm so glad." He ruffled my hair and leaned down, close to my ear. "I can make you mine now." He said seductively. I was just about to shout at him but I was picked up bridal style. "W-Wha..?!" The Frenchman held me tightly and heading to the entrance. "Where are we going, Frog!? You can't just-" I was going to finish my sentence but I looked at France and small the most beautiful smile I've seen in my life, I really didn't want to ruin it. I sighed and pouted. "Where are you taking me?" I said in the softest voice possible. "We're going home." He replied in a even softer voice. "You're going to stay at my home for a night, I'll teach you what a real man is." He said, a smirk growing. I blushed deeply, I assumed we were going to kiss all night, until he said. "It's much more than kissing, it's feels so much more pleasurable~" He licked his lips seductively. I had a idea what he meant, but I wasn't that sure. I decided to just let frog do everything. I rested my head on his chest and nuzzled in, my eyes began to close. "See you when you wake up." He said smiling as he looked down at me. 'What a beautiful image to fall asleep to.' I thought as my dreams grasped me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Okay! I guess the lemon is going to be in the next one, if there is one! I hoped you enjoyyyeedddd, I do try! c:


	4. Chapter 4

**Heeeyyy, I'm back o-o I kinda gave up for a while, but then a wonderful person saved me. C: Thanks to GrellxUndertaker for being my hero!**

**This one is not a lemon, but next one will be...if there is a next one, that is!**

**Arthur Kirkland POV. **

I opened one of my emerald eyes, and then the other. I yawned as I brought my hands up to my eyes, rubbing them gently. I sat up, realizing I didn't recognize my surroundings; all I knew was that I was sitting on a comfy sofa. I looked at an open door, leading to an unknown room. There was a wonderful smell coming from there. "Mhm~" I said to myself, out loud. As I stretched my arms, I remember the recent event that happened, mine and France's hot passionate kiss. A deep blush spread across my cheeks. 'Stupid frog, where the hell is he?!' I decided to have a look around; no harm would be done, right?

I stood up, my knees wobbling a bit, since I've been sleeping. I looked around for a clock, but saw nothing of the sorts. I sighed as I headed towards the door with the lovely scent. I went onto my tippy-toes, peeking my head past the door, looking inside. I saw France with his hair tied back, making something that smelt delicious. I coughed quietly, trying to catch his attention; it worked. His head swiftly turned and looked at me. "Ah~ Mon lapin, you're awake~" He said, with a joyful smile.

'He has a beautiful smile.'

I fell into a daze with his beautiful smile. He cocked his head to the side and gave a concerned look. "What's the matter?" I quickly snapped out of it once his expression changed. "N-Nothing!" I said quickly, hoping he wouldn't notice anything. "Ah, that's good to hear. I'm just dishing up at the moment; please give me time, it'll be done soon." He gave me another smile, turning around and grabbing a plate that was awaiting him on the counter. He grabbed it and pulled it close to him.

I eventually got tired of watching so I decided to go explore. I turned my body around and went out, back into the room. 'Hmm, I wonder if Frog has anything interesting.' I thought, expecting something big. I was headed towards another room, but stooped since France called me. "England, come and have some food." He said in a joyous tone. I grunted, feeling unfinished since I haven't even explored. I headed back into the room. (I'll call it kitchen now.) "I hope you like it." He said, placing the plate, which now had food on it, on a nearby table. He pulled out a stool, signalling me to sit on it. I understood and headed towards it, yet to see the mystery food on it. I attempted to climb up, but I couldn't. These were the tall stools, the ones in the pub and yes, I've been in a pub, but I haven't had any alcohol. Well, not yet.

I groaned loudly as my second attempt failed again, I tumbled backwards, almost falling back. A certain someone's arms were wrapped around me, France's. He chuckled and I growled. "Don't laugh at me!" I said, in a horrible squeaky voice. "All apologies, I couldn't resist, it was so cute." I pulled a face, not a happy one. "Quiet frog!" I shouted. He just laughed more, picking me up and placing me on the stool, placing a small kiss on my cheek as he did. I blushed lightly and decided not to shout at him, not this time anyways. I looked at the plate; it gave off a wonderful smell. It was homemade croissants. I licked my lips and eyed the food as he brought a plate of his own. I grasped one and as I did that, France quickly reached his own hand out, placing it on mine. I groaned. 'How cheesy.' I pulled my hand away and the croissant with it. He sighed.

We sat in an awkward silence, eating. I avoided eye contact and France didn't like it. "So, England~" He grinned. "How're you feeling, dear?" I looked up into his blue eyes, I was quite annoyed. "I'd rather not be called 'dear' but I'm fine. What about you?" I took another bite out of my half eaten croissant. "I'm fine, because I'm with you." He smiled softly. I felt kind of embarrassed and I thought it was a little sweet, but I'm still not falling for the Frog's flirtatious tricks. I gave a little nod and he frowned. There was something up with him, I couldn't quite figure it out.

As I took the last bite out of my food, I gave him a serious look. I could feel him getting uncomfortable under my stare. I was planning on interrogating him. "So, are you sure you're okay? You seem off." I didn't take my eyes off of him; he just gave an _obviously _fake smile. "Yes, yes, I'm fine." I grunted. 'He's a horrible liar.' "Lies." I simply said. "You wouldn't be frowning, yet you are." He looked down, no answer. I sighed. "Please tell me, I do care." I gave a small reassuring smile, which was rare of me. "Well." He said softly. "I wanted to see what our relationship really is." I cocked my head to the side. "What do you mean?" I said. "I mean, where we are in a relationship, I know I haven't asked you out or anything, but we must be somewhere." I blushed lightly, I understood enough of that. "W-Well, it takes some time..." I said sheepishly.

"Oh yeah!" France said, his eyes gleaming. "Do you want to continue what we started before?!" He had that creepy smile on his face. I blushed, remembering the kiss again. "H-How can you ask something like that!?" I squeaked. His smirk grew because of my reaction. "Well, I really want to know." He said bluntly, he seemed a little more serious now. He stared at me, awaiting a answer, all I did was look away. His stare carried on, I knew he wasn't one to give up so easily, so I nodded. He chuckled and stood up, skipped towards me and wrapped his arms around me waist. 'What the-?!' Before I knew it, he threw me over his shoulders. I gasped as he took me through some unknown rooms, eventually reaching the stairs. He walked up quickly and heading towards a door. He opened it, revealing a double bed. I gasped. 'How much room does he need!?' I couldn't continue my thoughts since he threw me onto the bed. I landed and bounced. I couldn't help but release a little chuckle, this bed was really bouncy. As I chuckled to myself, France's face came closer to mine, I realized in an instant. I blushed and looked away, he was too close for comfort. He placed his hand on my chin and made me look directly at him, this made my blush go a deeper shade of red. He softly placed his lips onto mine, it wasn't a deep kiss though. He pulled away and smiled.

"You ready for this?" He smirked creepily.


End file.
